moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eliza Chester
Stormwind |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 8 September, 6 L.C.; (Age 32) St. Thomas Maternity Ward, Stormwind City |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = Lady of the Seas Commodore of the Stormwind Navy ---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance Service/Branch Rank |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = * ---- |Row 6 title = House -Relatives |Row 6 info = ---- |Row 7 title =Ensign |Row 7 info = ---- |Row 8 title =Awards |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title =Command Fleet Years of Service |Row 9 info = King's Royal Fleet 23 L.C. - Present Day |Row 10 title =Battles/Wars |Row 10 info = |image = Eliza1.PNG |caption = Commodore Chester during her deployment to Lion's Landing. ----|imagewidth = 300x350}} This page is current under construction. Commodore Eliza Chester is the incumbent Lady of the Seas and is a senior naval officer within the Grand Alliance Navy. Her command included several vessels from within the Elwynn Fleet including the full command of [[HMS Valor's Edge|HMS Valor's Edge]]'' and the executive command of [[HMS The Bravery|HMS ''The Bravery]], before which, she served aboard a number of other vessels while a junior officer. She has since been posted aboard the illustrious [[HMS Ocean Lady|HMS Ocean Lady]] as her Command Ship within the King's Royal Fleet, which is designated by her position as Lady of the Seas. Description When in uniform, Eliza would be seen in her ceremonial cloth, including blue pants, black boots, a royal blue naval tabard, her rank epaulets, and her leather belt. While the majority of her uniform is rather simple, she dispells this by the row of ten medals across her chest and a thick double aiguillette across her right shoulder. Given her post, her left epaulet is the Lord of the Sea's insignia, and the right is that of a Commodore, thus distinguishing both her rank and post. Her belt also adds in displaying this woman's occupation within the military by the long cutlass strapped to her left side and a smaller golden dagger at her right. Above her rump are a few bags, with her main blue satchel at her front. Her hair is like golden rays of sunshine, neatly brushed to the side to allow the long locks of hair to flow freely down her shoulders, though they do not pass her lower shoulder blades. When on deployment, she is known to tie it into a pun. At her ears are two earrings which are found in her left ear. Besides this, she only possesses a second piece of jewelry, which is a small pendant that sits neatly above her breasts, which displays a small Saffire, though due to her uniform, this is rarely seen. History Early years Eliza was born to Alexander and Sophie Chester, and was raised by the couple in Stormwind City throughout her life. Alexander, who was a life peer for his exemplary military service within the Royal Navy, taught his daughter to be a sailor and to fight, putting great emphasis on how to rise up the ranks and be an effective sailor. Despite this, she had otherwise led an average life. Eliza went to a private school and while did not receive the highest marks, she nonetheless displayed a keen intelligence and wit. Enlistment When she turned 16, she enlisted in the Navy, later being sent away to T.S. Proudmoore at the age of 17. She studied an associate degree of Stormwind History and Kingdom Administration, First Tier. Following her degree, she studied the courses of 17B and 18B (Artillery and Navigation). She studied both courses with great diligence and passed all of them with relatively high marks. Despite yet again not being the top of the class, she did display notable leadership qualities and an ability to adapt to her situation, which would later prove useful in her career. Deployment After two years of training, she graduated with the rank of Ensign and was first assigned aboard [[HMS Endurance|HMS Endurance]],'' a vessel in the Elwynn Fleet. She served aboard several other ships within the Elwynn Fleet for around 13 additional years, eventually assuming executive and full command of two vessels respectively. Upon her fourteenth year of service, Eliza was assigned to the prestigious King's Royal Fleet and served as the Captain for one of the smaller vessels. It was at this time, during its deployment with [[HMS Ocean Lady|HMS ''Ocean Lady]],'' at the initial assault at the Broken Shore, that Flag Captain Chester distinguished herself in battle, commanding what little vessels remained from the original strike. Following the battle and King Varian Wrynn's death, she was nominated for the command of the Royal Fleet. As a response to this, she was promoted to the Flag Officer rank of Commodore, as is customary for fleet commanding officers and took the helm of the ''Ocean Lady in His Majesty's stead. Lady of the Seas Her appointment to Lady of the Seas makes her the primary Naval Command Leison to the House. She was appointed on 18 September 38 L.C. T.B.C. Military Service and Awards Commodore Eliza Chester has collected a number of awards over her fifteen years of service, all of which may be seen below. Dates of Rank Currently W.I.P. Relationships This is also to be made. She has no friends. Trivia * I'll make some sweet facts here soon. |} Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Stormwind Navy Category:Naval Officers Category:Alliance High Command